Pokemon
This kind of Pokémon isn't meant to be confused with a gene that causes cancer! Pokemon (Correctly known as Pokémon, but since our users are so lazy they just make the typo of Pokemon) are those weird things that appear in the Pokemon Series that are infamous. The word "Pokemon" is a short word for "Pocket Monsters", despite this term was only used in certain books and in Japan. There are many Pokemon, such as Zapdos and the highly infamous Pikachu. They get caught by trainers by stuffing them into the tiny Pokeballs. Most Pokemon are known to be bad in battling and to people. Mr. guy, there is a page titled Ghosts that needs to be deleted. List of Pokemon 0. MissingNo. #Bulbasore #Ivysuar #Venusaur #Charmander #Charmeleon #Charizard #Squirtle #Wartortle #Blastoid #Caterpie #Metapod #Butterfree #Weedle #Kakuna #Beedrill #Pidgey #Pidgeotto #Pidgeot #Rattata #Raticate #Spearow #Fearow #Ekans #Arbok #Pikachu #Raichu #Sandshrew #Sandslash #Nidoran (F) #Nidorina #Nidoqueen #Nidoran (M) #Nidorino #Nidoking #Clefairy #Clefable #Vulpix #Ninetales #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff #Zubat #Golbat #Oddish #Gloom #Vileplume #Paras #Parasect #Venonat #Venomoth #Diglett #Dugtrio #Meowth #Persian #Psyduck #Golduck #Mankey #Primeape #Growlithe #Arcanine #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Abra #Kadabra #Alakazam #Machop #Machoke #Machamp #Bellsprout #Weepinbell #Victreebel #Tentacool #Tentacruel #Geodude #Graveler #Golem #Ponyta #Rapidash #Slowpoke #Slowbro #Magnemite #Magneton #Farfetch'd #Doduo #Dodrio #Seel #Dewgong #Grimer #Muk #Shellder #Cloyster #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Onix #Drowzee #Hypno #Krabby #Kingler #Voltorb #Electrode #Exeggcute #Exeggutor #Cubone #Marowak #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #Lickitung #Koffing #Weezing #Rhyhorn #Rhydon #Chansey #Tangela #Kangaskhan #Horsea #Seadra #Goldeen #Seaking #Staryu #Starmie #Mr. Mime #Scyther #Jynx #Electabuzz #Magmar #Pinsir #Tauros #Magikarp #Gyarados #Lapras #Ditto #Eevee #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Flareon #Porygon #Omanyte #Omastar #Kabuto #Kabutops #Aerodactyl #Snorlax #Articuno #Zapdos #Moltres #Dratini #Dragonair #Dragonite #Mewtwo #Mew #Chikorita #Bayleef #Meganium #Cyndaquil #Quilava #Typhlosion #Totodile #Croconaw #Feraligatr #Sentret #Furret #Hoothoot #Noctowl #Ledyba #Ledian #Spinarak #Ariados #Crobat #Chinchou #Lanturn #Pichu #Cleffa #Igglybuff #Togepi #Togetic #Natu #Xatu #Mareep #Flaaffy #Ampharos #Bellossom #Marill #Azumarill #Sudowoodo #Politoed #Hoppip #Skiploom #Jumpluff #Aipom #Sunkern #Sunflora #Yanma #Wooper #Quagsire #Espeon #Umbreon #Murkrow #Slowking #Misdreavus #Unown #Wobbuffet #Girafarig #Pineco #Forretress #Dunsparce #Gligar #Steelix #Snubbull #Granbull #Qwilfish #Scizor #Shuckle #Heracross #Sneasel #Teddiursa #Ursaring #Slugma #Magcargo #Swinub #Piloswine #Corsola #Remoraid #Octillery #Delibird #Mantine #Skarmory #Houndour #Houndoom #Kingdra #Phanpy #Donphan #Porygon2 #Stantler #Smeargle #Tyrogue #Hitmontop #Smoochum #Elekid #Magby #Miltank #Blissey #Raikou #Entei #Suicune #Larviar #Pupitar #Tyranitar #Lugia #Ho-Oh #Celebi #Treecko #Grovyle #Sceptile #Torchic #Combusken #Blaziken #Mudkip #Marshtomp #Swampert #Poochyena #Mightyena #Zigzagoon #Linoone #Wurmple #Silcoon #Beautifly #Cascoon #Dustox #Lotad #Lombre #Ludicolo #Seedot #Nuzleaf #Shiftry #Taillow #Swellow #Wingull #Pelipper #Ralts #Kirlia #Gardevoir #Surskit #Masquerain #Shroomish #Breloom #Slakoth #Vigoroth #Slaking #Nincada #Ninjask #Shedinja #Whismur #Loudred #Exploud #Makuhita #Hariyama #Azurill #Nosepass #Skitty #Delcatty #Sableye #Mawile #Aron #Lairon #Aggron #Meditite #Medicham #Electrike #Manectric #Plusle #Minun #Volbeat #Illumise #Roselia #Gulpin #Swalot #Carvanha #Sharpedo #Wailmer #Wailord #Numel #Camerupt #Torkoal #Spoink #Grumpig #Spinda #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon #Cacnea #Cacturne #Swablu #Altaria #Zangoose #Seviper #Lunatone #Solrock #Barboach #Whiscash #Corphish #Crawdaunt #Baltoy #Claydol #Lileep #Cradily #Anorith #Armaldo #Feebas #Milotic #Castform #Kecleon #Shuppet #Banette #Duskull #Dusclops #Tropius #Chimecho #Absol #Wynaut #Snorunt #Glalie #Spheal #Sealeo #Walrein #Clamperl #Huntail #Gorebyss #Relicanth #Luvdisc #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Regirock #Regice #Registeel #Latias #Latios #Kyogre #Groudon #Rayquaza #Jirachi #Deoxys #Turtwig #Grotle #Torterra #Chimchar #Monferno #Infernape #Piplup #Prinplup #Empoleon #Starly #Staravia #Staraptor #Bidoof #Bibarel #Kricketot #Kricketune #Shinx #Luxio #Luxray #Budew #Roserade #Cranidos #Rampardos #Shieldon #Bastiodon #Burmy #Wormadam #Mothim #Combee #Vespiquen #Pachirisu #Buizel #Floatzel #Cherubi #Cherrim #Shellos #Gastrodon #Ambipom #Drifloon #Drifblim #Buneary #Lopunny #Mismagius #Honchkrow #Glameow #Purugly #Chingling #Stunky #Skuntank #Bronzor #Bronzong #Bonsly #Mime Jr. #Happiny #Chatot #Spiritomb #Gible #Gabite #Garchomp #Munchlax #Riolu #Lucario #Hippopotas #Hippowdon #Skorupi #Drapion #Croagunk #Toxicroak #Carnivine #Finneon #Lumineon #Mantyke #Snover #Abomasnow #Weavile #Magnezone #Lickilicky #Rhyperior #Tangrowth #Electivire #Magmortar #Togekiss #Yanmega #Leafeon #Glaceon #Gliscor #Mamoswine #Porygon-Z #Gallade #Probopass #Dusknoir #Froslass #Rotom #Uxie #Mesprit #Azelf #Dialga #Palkia #Heatran #Regigigas #Giratina #Cresselia #Phione #Manaphy #Darkrai #Shaymin #Arceus #Tsujata #Tsunuro #Tsukiru #Pokabu #Pokara #Pokano #The Water bitch #Minako #Tekasa #Leopold #ErrorSucks25920 #ErrorSucks12960 #Chirami #Chiruma #That little pigeon #Chiharu #That fire monkey #Rage monkey #Rageguy #That gear thing #Gearua #Psychic fish #THE BIG DEAL #That electric unicorn #SIDEKICK #Captain Falcon #Jovi #Evil Jovi #The Easter Bunny #Reshiram # Zekrom #BEE #Gay Luigi #Mama Luigi #Football Luigi #Nom-Nim #It's actually a zebra 2,000 POKEMON LATER: *Rufufu - Number: OVER 9000 (Yeah. Too many to list...) *Barney - Number: 9001 *Awesome Face -Number:9002 *Deadpool -Number 9003 *Lotsa spaghetti - Number: 9004 *Madoosa - Number: 9005 *Nim-Nom - Number: 9006 *Ling-Ling - Number: 9007 *Wing-Wong - Number: 9008 Category: Main Category: Pokemon